


Pink Bolton Slut Comics

by p_totel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Castration, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Necrophilia, Omorashi, Physical Abuse, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_totel/pseuds/p_totel
Summary: comics and art featuring that gross book ramsay we all know and love ;P1. Hello Lord Greyjoy - Theon gets seduced by a gross bastard2. Hook up - Boltons visit Winterfell3. Don't Drink - Theon wants to piss4. Random illustrations5. Leftovers - Reek gets to fuck her cold6. Sevant - Ramsay gets a job at Winterfell
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Hello Lord Greyjoy

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the idea of ramsay visiting winterfell and pretty lord theon actually falling in love with him; first he insulted him for being fat, for being ugly, for being a bastard, but ramsay accepts the game and sees that theon is a walking trauma ;P
> 
> theon wants him, ramsay just wants to break a pretty lord, anyway thats it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon gets seduced by a gross bastard with even worse fashion sense.


	2. Hook up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay manages to somehow seduce a vain lord and then plays with him. Also kidnaps him, keeps him in a woods cabin and cuts his dick off.


	3. Don't drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starks visit Dreadfort (idk why Theon's there, I guess he and Ramsay mixed up smth so that he could move there for a while or whatever), and Theon can't cope


	4. Two Dumb Sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just random ramsay and theon doodles


	5. Leftovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay raped girls, Heke fucked their corpses. Time for Theon to do what Reek before him did


	6. Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still under miller's care, Ramsay rapes a pretty lord going home from a bordel...  
> And then takes a job as a servant in Winterfell - making sure the little lord doesn't forget him. :3c


End file.
